


关雎

by yulin_wink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin_wink/pseuds/yulin_wink





	关雎

_  
涧州赖府落处离涧水不远，赖家少爷常去的学堂也恰好坐落在涧水畔。涧水中央是一块不小的沙洲，四周长满了芦苇，让人看不真切沙洲的模样。赖冠霖从小心向往之，却被赖家老爷明令禁止：不许下涧水，不许上沙洲。

若说这向往从何而来，是那诗三百。国风一开篇便是“关关雎鸠，在河之洲”。幼时先生逼赖冠霖背书，总是从这句开始。每背一次，赖冠霖都会停下来问一句：“先生，沙洲上真有窈窕淑女吗？”回答他的只是敲在脑袋上的戒尺：“胡闹，那雎鸠沙洲，皆是起兴，同淑女没什么关联。”

没下过水的赖家七少爷，自是不识水性。某日，他坐在岸边帮在凫水的同窗裴珍映看着衣物，裴珍映突然从水里探出身子，朝着赖冠霖喊道：“好你个赖七，也算是在水边长大，居然沾不得水。”

岸上的赖冠霖早已被激得面红耳赤，却反驳不得，气得他把裴珍映的上衣扔进河里，转身就走。

入夜，他偷偷支人搬了只小舟到涧水上，自己摸黑遛出府，跳上木舟独自一人划起桨来。他就是要看看那沙洲到底长什么样子。

秋叶无风，可洲上芦苇无风自动。

赖冠霖只觉有什么东西在扯着臂膀，船体也失去平衡，摇晃的幅度愈发大起来。他想张嘴呼救，却想起自己早已支开岸上所有人。

他感觉有一股力量将自己推下河里，甚至来不及抵抗。河水灌进赖冠霖的口鼻，他没有时间挣扎，便失去了意识。

 

_  
赖冠霖转醒时，发现自己躺在一张陌生的木床上，身上也换上了干净的衣物，屋内满是桌椅案几散发出的檀香味，赖冠霖慌乱的心不一会儿便平静下来。

他犹记得自己在半梦半醒间曾看见有一个黑发白衫的人数次在身边走动，心下正疑惑着，只听房门“吱呀”一声被推开，卧在床上的赖冠霖只见月白衣袂飘起，那人步履匆匆地来到赖冠霖塌前，匆忙坐下，将冰凉的手搁在他额前探了探，这才松了口气。

赖冠霖只是瞪着圆眼睛打量着那人：黑如乌木的长发如瀑般倾泻下来、垂在肩头，只是稍稍用玉环束起；高挺精致的鼻梁下是点点樱唇；更值得称道的是那双似笑非笑桃花眼，一翦秋水，眼波一转，道尽万千情。那眼珠子如墨般，衬得皮肤更加白净、几近透明。

赖冠霖心下高呼：真是谪仙姐姐，却不料口随心走，喊出了口。

那人搁在赖冠霖额上的手还未收回，听见赖冠霖那声“谪仙姐姐”，怕是又羞又恼，给了赖冠霖一个爆栗：“你且看看清楚。”

是低沉的男音。

赖冠霖的脸一下涨得通红，慌忙用手将身子撑起，行了一礼：“在下并非有意冒犯，望……”

那人轻轻笑了一声，将赖冠霖作揖的双手按下：“行了，没事，你我之间不说外话。”

赖冠霖还是轻声说了句：“多谢公子救命之恩。”

“我是朴志训。”朴志训起身，从桌上取了碗，“莫要再叫我公子。我应是虚长你几岁，叫兄长、哥哥都好，不要再叫公子了。”

他将碗送到赖冠霖手中：“阿霖，喝些粥吧。”

“你认识我？”

“嗯，”朴志训垂下眼，顿了顿，“认识。”复又加上一句：“赖家少爷，全涧州何人不识？”

 

_  
赖冠霖终于如愿以偿来到了沙洲上。这沙洲比他想象的大得多，大到能装下朴志训的宅子——正厅侧厅耳房厨房，规格与赖府比虽差了不少，可一应俱全。沙洲外围长满了芦苇，将外面的世界彻底隔绝开来，说是桃花源也不为过。

朴志训说，那天夜里自己出来赏月的时候，听见有人落水的声音便冲了出去，将他救了上来，赖冠霖足足昏睡了三天三夜，第二日还高烧不退，可把他吓坏了。

可朴志训看着如今着象牙上衣银白下裳、头戴玉冠，身姿挺拔又神采飞扬的赖冠霖，又没有半点劫后余生的颓态，意气风发，长身玉立。

只是性子顽劣了些。

“不熟水性怎么还半夜跑去水中央呢？”

朴志训喊住了正探身子去勾芦苇的赖冠霖，摇了摇头，“当心着点，可别又让我下河捞你。”

赖冠霖听言，趔趄着起了身，理了理下裙：“打小父上就不让我靠近涧水，更别提让我上沙洲了。可关雎里头不是说，洲上有‘窈窕淑女，君子好逑’吗？”

朴志训笑出了声：“你这小子，教书先生有没有同你说那是起兴？”

赖冠霖突然上前一步，鼻尖几乎要挨上朴志训，笑着说：“我现在知道了，沙洲上没有淑女，但有谪仙。”

朴志训慌忙往后退，长袖一挥，别过身去，嗔了句：“登徒子。”

赖冠霖拔下一根芦苇，叼在嘴里，盘腿坐在岸边，望向远处，却又不时回头看着落荒而逃的朴志训。

 

_  
赖冠霖在朴志训宅内小住一日，想着家中不知自己去处大概早已慌了神，便向朴志训辞行。

朴志训彼时正在沏茶，他全神贯注地低头盯着茶盅，手上动作行云流水一刻不停，让赖冠霖看不真切他的表情，只能杵在一边，走也不是，留也不是。

“你识水吗？”朴志训头也不抬。

“不识。”

“你有船吗？”

“…坏了。”

朴志训将茶倒入茶海中，水珠敲在瓷器上的声音圆润，更敲在赖冠霖的心尖儿上。

朴志训置下茶壶，这才抬眼看向赖冠霖：“那你想怎么回去？”

“我……”

“我这儿不好吗？”

“不是，志训哥这儿很好，但……”“那为什么要走？”朴志训截断赖冠霖的话，声音冷如寒霜。

沉默半晌，朴志训轻声叹了口气，将茶海内的茶倒入茶盏内。

“阿霖，留下来，陪陪我。”

他将一盏茶搁在赖冠霖面前，手指在茶盏边沿环了一圈，仿佛犹豫一番才僵硬地将手收回。

那双手好像没有温度，赖冠霖突然想握住那双手，只是为他暖暖也好。

朴志训仰起头，望向赖冠霖，却未出声。赖冠霖在他的眼中看见水光潋滟，不自觉握紧了拳。

他几近乞求地问：“可以吗？”

 

_  
赖冠霖不知自己是入了迷还是着了魔，见着朴志训那双眼睛，竟是一句重话也说不出。且朴志训讲的也是在理，沙洲四面环水，又怎么是自己说走就走得了的。

两人每日倒也乐得清闲。朴志训会舞剑，会弹琴，会煮茶，会下棋，而赖冠霖从小就被赖老爷扔在书房或是私塾里，两耳不问窗外事，饱读圣贤书的他在朴志训面前竟也成了个白丁。

不过一句“行到水穷处，坐看云起时”。

每日申时，朴志训会在后院弹会儿琴，再练会儿剑，而赖冠霖只能干坐在一边，或者直接侧卧在席上，托着腮，看着朴志训手中的动作和被剑风扬起的衣角，痴痴出神。

这日，朴志训换了身鹅黄长衫，从房内取了剑走出来时，看见赖冠霖正在坐在他的琴桌旁，琢磨着那张琴。朴志训嘴角噙着笑，蹑着步子走到赖冠霖身后，突然探下身：“想学吗？”

赖冠霖被吓得往后一仰，下意识回头望去，直对上朴志训带着玩味的双眼。

赖冠霖耳根发烧，正了正头顶的发髻：“想…当然想了。”

朴志训来了兴致，将剑放在一旁，命赖冠霖坐在琴桌前，挺直身子，自己跪在他身后，顺势将他环住，握住赖冠霖的双手，引着他将手放在琴弦上。

“离我们较远、靠近徽——也就是那些圆点的，是一弦，音色较低；离我们最近的是七弦，声调最高，悬在桌外的是琴轸，琴额…”

“哥哥…”赖冠霖撇下了嘴，眉头微微皱起，声音里都带上了撒娇的意味，“你这样一股脑儿地讲与我，我又怎么听得懂、记得住？”

朴志训无奈：“那好。”说着便引着赖冠霖用指尖托、勾、擘、抹，这一挑一拨之间，竟也成了一支曲。

“琴曲本就随心，”朴志训一边聚精会神地带着赖冠霖拨弄着弦，一边说，“你心中想着什么，就会弹出什么曲。”

殊不知，赖冠霖早已心猿意马。扫过脸颊的青丝，双手冰凉的触感，呼在耳畔的气息，还有那混着气声的低音，无一不搅动着赖冠霖的内心。

“我现在心中倒还真有一曲。”

“说来听听？”

“凤求凰。”

凤兮凤兮归故乡，遨游四海求其凰。

朴志训愕然，停了动作。

赖冠霖转过头，两人鼻尖相触，静到朴志训的每一声呼吸都落在赖冠霖耳中。

赖冠霖在满眼柔波中看见了自己。

他动了动喉结，仿佛做了什么决定似的，猛地闭上眼，含住了朴志训的唇。

朴志训浑身一个战栗，却未躲开，似乎比赖冠霖更加贪恋这一点温存。

在朴志训想要留住这一个吻的时候，赖冠霖突然向后一退，仿若大梦初醒，水灵灵的眼睛直盯着朴志训。未经人事的他只觉情动，却没想大脑一热直接轻薄了对方。

朴志训看见，落日映在赖冠霖俊俏的脸庞上，绯红一片。

赖冠霖慌忙起身，逃也似地回了里间。

 

_  
“阿霖。”朴志训叩了叩门，唤赖冠霖的名字。

赖冠霖躲在房内，粗喘着气，只觉喉咙干得很，身上像火一样烧，燥热得紧。他不敢开门，他不知道此时此刻再见着朴志训会做出怎样疯狂的举动。

门外朴志训继续喊着：“阿霖，且开开门。”

在赖冠霖纠结万分之时，门外突然没了动静。他想着朴志训应是已经离开，悄悄松了口气，起身准备开门。

没想，赖冠霖甫一开门，便被朴志训拉住衣襟向前一带，覆上了两片冰凉的唇瓣。

朴志训一边吻着，一边带着赖冠霖往房内走，勾上房门，将赖冠霖按在门板上，更加霸道地将舌往赖冠霖口中探去。

赖冠霖哪里遭得住这番挑逗，不及反应，就伸手环上朴志训的腰肢，吮吸着他的唇，舔舐着他舌上的纹路。

“阿霖，”朴志训双眼泛起水雾，声音柔软又沙哑，“我好想你。”

赖冠霖无暇思考朴志训的言语，只是凭着本能褪下朴志训的长衫，细长的指尖撩起散落的青丝，徘徊在朴志训的颈间，享受着他的每一寸肌肤、每一丝气息。朴志训高仰起头，双唇微张，赖冠霖含住他的喉结。

朴志训的身子是凉的，赖冠霖贪恋这份凉，只想将他揉碎在身体里。朴志训的手脚如藤蔓般纠缠住赖冠霖，低下头去啄赖冠霖的眉眼、鼻尖。

他引着赖冠霖的手探进自己的中衣，又带着他向下探去。赖冠霖的手指纤长、骨节分明，上下摩挲着他的身体。待碰到那物什，两人皆是浑身一紧。赖冠霖慌张又羞赧地看向朴志训，却见一池春水，含着笑意。

朴志训一只手环着赖冠霖的脖颈，另一只手覆上他的手，与他一同前后抽动着。只闻二人呼吸愈发粗重，丝丝呻吟从朴志训喉间发出。他抚上赖冠霖早已羞得通红的脸颊，眼神在赖冠霖的五官上流连忘返。

朴志训的下颔紧紧贴着赖冠霖的颈窝，在他耳边轻喃：“我真的好想你。”

两人真正结合之时，朴志训高喊出了声，惊得赖冠霖停了动作：“疼吗？”

朴志训双腿缠在赖冠霖的腰上，拨开赖冠霖额前的碎发，抚去密密麻麻的汗珠，摇了摇头。

他引着双眼泛红的赖冠霖，一步步探寻密境，一步步攀上高峰。

“阿霖，唤我。”

“什么？”

“唤我的名字，阿霖…啊…”

赖冠霖动作幅度越来越大，只觉巨浪滔天。

“训儿……训儿……”

他没看见朴志训的眼里含了泪：“我是训儿…训儿在这…”

 

_  
欢爱之后，赖冠霖只觉浑身精气被抽了干净，进入了无梦之眠。

是裴珍映的声音将他喊醒的。

“冠霖？冠霖？醒醒！”

待他转醒，却发现自己躺在涧水岸边，身上穿着的不是方才的藕色短衫，而落水那晚的皂衣。裴珍映跪在他身边，发髻都已松散。见他睁开了眼，向后一坐，长舒了一口气。

“你可算醒了！赖伯伯找你找了三天三夜，都快疯了。你大半夜跑到涧水上划什么船啊？旱鸭子一只，在水中央突然不见了影子，还以为你掉水里淹死了…”

赖冠霖用手扶额，撑起了身子：“才三天三夜？”

裴珍映气不打一处来：“才？你还想失踪多久？莫不是脑袋磕到了水里的石头给磕坏了？”

赖冠霖茫然地向沙洲望去，只见芦苇参天，微风吹过频频垂首，将沙洲围得严严实实，让人看不真切。

 

_  
之后赖家老爷将赖冠霖禁了足，除了去私塾，不得靠近涧水一步。

再之后，赖冠霖中了举，入了京，又中了进士，得以入殿面圣。

大太监高声念名帖：“一甲三名，赖氏冠霖，籍涧州。”

赖冠霖身着朝服，上前三步，行跪拜礼。探花郎芝兰玉树，不惧天颜。

天子高坐明堂，命赖冠霖起身。待赖冠霖站定，只见龙颜大变，身旁百官突然垂首、低声议论。赖冠霖却只觉天家威严，并未觉有何不妥。

赖冠霖赴任户部时，侍郎大人多嘴问了句：“你可知赖中郎？”

赖冠霖将官服递给婢子：“我家祖上皆为文官，似乎未出武将。大人何出此言？”

侍郎眯着眼，又打量了赖冠霖一番，抚了抚胡须：“无事，是我唐突了。”

待回了府邸，赖冠霖实在忍不住开口问婢子：“入宫第一天，周围人对我都议论纷纷，好像都脱不开赖中郎这三个字，连侍郎大人都这么问。这赖中郎到底是何方神圣？”

婢子关上房门，给赖冠霖沏了杯茶：“这个婢子不清楚，不过婢子第一眼见到大人，就觉得话本上说的画的并不假。大人同话本上所绘的人长得一模一样！”

“当真？”赖冠霖心下觉得好笑，却又实在好奇，示意婢子继续说下去。

“是真的！婢子幼时看过一本话本，那上头画的中郎大人，就同大人长得一模一样。”说着，那婢子有些警觉地看了一眼门外，压低了声音，“不过那话本的内容与前朝太子有关，是不让讲的。”

赖冠霖挑了挑眉，抿了一口茶：“这里只有你我二人，讲便是。”

“内容倒与其他话本差不多，是说中郎大人是名将之后，自幼与太子一同长大，情同手足，太子成年后入主东宫也有他一份功劳在。

“然后…然后说是太子有断袖之癖，又与中郎大人情投意合，两人幽会被皇上撞见，皇上大怒，削太子宗籍，中郎被流放去极北之地。

“某日夜里，太子带着中郎大人逃出了宫，却在涧州被官兵截住，太子中箭落入涧水里，纵使中郎武功再高，却也随着太子跳进涧水殉了情。”婢子一口气将故事讲完，又紧张地看了一眼门外，“大致就是这样。”

却只见赖冠霖眉头紧锁，久未作声，还是婢子唤了几声才回过神来。

“话本中可有写太子名讳？”

婢子想了想：“削了宗籍，名讳好像也不可考，只是听京城里知道这故事的人，取了本名中的一个单字，叫他训太子。”

训？当朝国姓是为朴氏。

赖冠霖脸色更加阴沉：“那中郎，可是今日侍郎大人所提的赖中郎？”

“这个婢子便不知了。”婢子准备退出房间，却突然想起什么似的，又说，“话本里写，训太子素日里唤中郎将叫…”

“叫什么？”

“好像是叫阿霖，还是阿林，有无雨字部，婢子也记不太清了。”

赖冠霖身形一歪，握着茶盏的手失了力，将茶打翻在桌。婢子一惊，想上前清理，却被赖冠霖止住：“你且退下。”

婢子看着赖冠霖惨白如纸的脸色，心下担心得很，却也只能走出房间，掩了房门。

赖冠霖紧紧闭上双眼，将脸埋在手掌内，却觉掌间一片冰凉，回神一看，面上早已泪痕阑干。

后来，赖冠霖命人去涧水沙洲上看，除去四周芦苇，只是一片荒凉沙地，难见活物，遑论院落。

他回忆起，数年前落水那日，月黑风高，又有何月可赏。

 

 

-完-


End file.
